


Komi the Cockblock

by novocaine_sea



Series: 12 Months of Semi Eita [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cockblocking, Established Relationship, Humor, Komi is also dramatic, Konoha is tired, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Semi is dramatic, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Live with your best friend they said, it’ll be fun they said. But nobody told him what living with his best friend and his boyfriend was going to be like.Or, three times Komi cockblocks Konoha and Semi, and the one time they outsmart him.





	Komi the Cockblock

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KonoSemi day! These two still own my entire heart! This also may be the crackiest thing I’ve ever written.

-i.

Living with his best friend and boyfriend was fine most of the time. Konoha genuinely enjoyed having his two favorite people around, whether it was one or the other or both at the same time. They both provided different levels of comfort; Komi he’d known since they were kids, and he’d credit Komi in helping him through one of the most difficult periods of his life. Komi was home in a sense, he was nostalgia, both fond and agonizing. Semi, on the other hand, was love. Semi helped him come into his own, helped him really, truly accept himself and made him feel comfortable inside his own skin. Semi had no qualms in reminding him of who he was and for that, Konoha was forever grateful.

Introducing the two of them to each other had been nerve-wracking. Komi was overprotective of him, rightfully so considering what he’d been through, and in Komi’s eyes nobody was good enough for Konoha. After learning that, Semi made it his goal to have Komi accept him as his best friend’s boyfriend, whether Komi liked it or not. Thankfully for everybody involved, Komi warmed up pretty quickly to Semi and the two of them got along swimmingly. Konoha breathed many sighs of relief at that. 

But living together... that brought new challenges. Not that Semi and Komi didn’t get along any better than they had before; in fact, it seemed that they’d grown closer since living together, often staying up late to play video games or just talk about life in general. However, when it came to Konoha and Semi wanting to be... intimate, Komi was having none of that.

The first time it happened, it was a simple kiss. Konoha and Semi were sitting on the couch, Semi’s arm around him and Konoha leaning against his side. It was nothing out of the ordinary, until Semi tilted Konoha’s chin up to kiss him sweetly on the lips. It was innocent, just a press of lips that Konoha appreciated immensely. Even just the tiniest of kisses sent sparks shooting through Konoha’s body.

He was going to lean in for another, perhaps something a little less chaste, when there was a clammy hand pushing at his face. Golden eyes blinked open, staring at Semi in confusion, only to be met with a similar gaze and a matching hand pressed to Semi’s face. Komi hopped over the back of the couch and wormed his way in between them, grinning with a glass of water in his hand.

“So, what’re we watching today?”

Konoha and Semi both gaped at the shorter sitting between them now, the three of them all snug and close. Semi’s eyes quickly narrowed in a glare and a dark feeling settled in the pit of Konoha’s stomach. Something was telling him this wasn’t going to be the last time that Komi would do this, and wondered what kind of game Komi was playing with his actions.

Konoha could handle it mostly, but Semi? Any intimacy gone interrupted did not sit well with him. 

Konoha sighed inwardly.  _ Shit. _

-ii.

The next instance came a couple days later. Konoha honestly hadn’t even realized Komi was home and he didn’t think it would be an issue. Komi knew that he and Semi were more touchy than most couples, Semi having glued himself to Konoha’s side at all times. Konoha thought it was sweet and he enjoyed the comfort of being able to lean back into a strong chest. (He still liked to be alone sometimes, as most people, and he’d have to gently remind Semi of his in some instances).

Strong arms slid around Konoha’s waist from behind and the blonde smiled to himself, continuing to chop the vegetables in front of him slowly.

“You’ve got the perfect form,” Semi said in his ear, a purr to his voice. Konoha raised an eyebrow and barked out a laugh, lowering his voice.

“Oh? There’s a proper form to chop onions?” He held the knife up playfully and his eyes dipped when lips ghost over the skin of his neck.

“Mhm. Keeping your back straight, subtle movements, ass out...” He chuckled, a low rumble in his chest that Konoha could feel against his back. It sent a shiver down his spine and he could feel the beginnings of arousal tingling in his core.

Konoha continued to chop his vegetables until he just couldn’t concentrate any longer with Semi kissing at his neck, effectively distracting him. He turned in Semi’s arms after gingerly placing the knife on the counter, draping his own around Semi’s neck. He played with the ends of Semi’s hair tenderly, pinching the darker parts between his fingers, raising an eyebrow with a gentle smile, “How’s my form now?”

Semi wasted no time in looking Konoha up and down before returning his gaze to Konoha’s face, shrugging casually, “Mm, it’s perfect for kissing. May I?”

Konoha snorted quietly and he responded by pressing their lips together. It started out soft and tender but increasingly grew more and more desperate, Semi’s hands tucking away into Konoha’s back pockets. Konoha unconsciously began to grind against him, a breathy moan slipping from between his lips against Semi’s.

It was then that Komi decided to make his appearance, breezing into the kitchen like a whirlwind.

“‘Scuse me, lovebirds!” He called loudly in their ears, causing the two of them to jump back. Konoha immediately flushed a dark crimson, having not noticed that he’d lifted a leg to tuck around Semi’s waist. Komi just stared at them, waiting for them to move so he could get into the cabinet underneath. “Thought you were going to make dinner for us, Aki! This doesn’t look like dinner.”

Konoha quickly pulled away, refusing to look at his boyfriend as he makes room for Komi to grab a part. “Yes, um, sorry, just-” He stammered out some kind of excuse, incredibly embarrassed at having been caught in such a compromising position. It could have been worse though, they could have been naked. Konoha just had to keep reminding himself of that.

When he saw Semi’s tense, retreating back and heard his heavy footsteps, he knew it was going to take a lot more than that to have his boyfriend get over his own anger. 

-iii. 

_ Finally _ , Konoha thought as Semi’s lips moved over his. It was late enough where they didn’t have to hide it. Not that they could be too loud, considering they shared a wall with Komi, but they could kiss and cuddle however much they pleased behind closed doors. And even a little more, as they were hoping for now. Konoha could feel Semi’s erection pressing against his leg and it made his own core pulse excitedly. 

“Can I take these off?” Semi purred against Akinori’s lips as he tugged at his boxers. He was already naked himself, as Konoha had made sure of that long ago. 

Konoha chuckled and pulled him in for another kiss, shimmying his hips, giving him full permission to do as he pleased. The fabric of his boxers dragged over the curve of his ass until he was fully exposed, the boxers disposed of somewhere in the room. Magic fingers danced along his skin and between his legs, getting him wet and ready before their bodies connected and began to move together.

Their moans were low and quiet, but Konoha let out a high pitched squeal and that was it. It tipped them off, even if unbeknownst to them. They were too wrapped in their own world to realize that the man sharing the wall was about to ruin their time. Again.

It started off quiet, the beat slowly building up. It was the tune of a popular children’s song, one that the three of them often make fun of. It was quiet for a moment before the song burst to life, vomiting colors of joy and childlike innocence.

_ Baby shark doo doo doo doo.... _

The music was so loud against the wall that their mattress started vibrating with the tempo. Semi was sure that the whole apartment complex was vibrating with how loud the song was. He’d be surprised if they didn’t get a noise complaint or five. But the biggest complaint he had at the moment was that he was balls deep inside of his boyfriend and this asshole, his boyfriend’s dick of a best friend was ruining it again.

“I’m going to kill him.” Semi growled under his breath and he pulled out of Konoha quiet abruptly, causing the latter to whine in disappoint in surprise.

“Eita, baby, wait-!” Konoha breathed out, clumsily trying to grip onto Eita’s arm and hold him down so he wouldn’t stomp into Komi’s room.

There was cackling from the other side of the wall, somehow heard over the loud  _ Grandpa shark doo doo doo doo doo do... _

Boner be damned, Semi grabbed a pillow and stormed out of the room, fully intending on murdering Komi right there on the spot. But of course he was one step ahead of the couple, having locked the door so neither could bust in to stop him.

“I’m trying to sleep man, you two are being inconsiderate!” Komi’s voice sang from the other side of the door. Semi slammed his palm against the wood and snarled. 

The song went on for another half hour, just for good measure according to Komi the following morning. Semi laid in bed, dick wilted and sad, but feeling nothing of the fury that was coursing through his veins. This was war now. Komi had come between them far too many times now...

+i.

The shrill shriek of a drill jolted Konoha from his work at their dining room table, pencil drawing a line through the report he’d been reviewing. He carefully erased it before dropping the pencil just in time for the sound to come again. Komi wasn’t home currently, so the only other option was...

“Eita, what’re you doing?” Konoha stood and followed the sound to their apartment door, raising an eyebrow when he saw Semi installing  _ something _ on the door frame.

“Nothing,” Semi mumbled, concentrated and nails sticking from his mouth as he drills the next into their door. Konoha was pretty sure this was against their contract, but he was going to let Semi pay for it if it came up when their lease was up.

“That doesn’t look like nothing...” Konoha pressed.

Semi sighed and he let his arm fall to the side, power drill going with it. Konoha’s eyes followed the drop of his arm before rising to meet Semi’s eyes, defeat present deep in hazel irises.

“Haruki isn’t home.”

“Yeah...?”

“So we can have sex. And this is so he doesn’t bother us for a bit.” It was said so casually around the nails protruding from his lips that Konoha got whiplash from the change in his tone. He was suddenly met with Semi’s back as he began drilling again. Konoha stepped closer, wincing at the noise and his eyes widened when he saw what exactly it was that Semi was installing into their door.

“Are you serious? A padlock!?” Konoha cried out and Semi just looked over his shoulder and grinned crookedly before he finished with the first part, all the nails drilled into the wood. Konoha was in such shock that all he did was watch him pick up the actual lock, clicking it into place and making sure the passcode worked. Semi tested it, opening the door and the padlock blocking it from opening more than a few centimeters.

“You’re insane,” the laugh puffed from Konoha’s lips involuntarily and Semi turned to him, putting the tools down. Even in his confusion and anger, Konoha had to admit that Semi looked extremely enticing at that moment. His sleeves were rolled up and there was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Konoha had no idea how Semi made the sweaty look attractive, but all of his boyfriend was sexy.

“You like it,” Semi wiggled his eyebrows and stepped closer. Konoha had half the mind to step back, but Semi was faster, strong arms circling his waist and lifting him off the ground. The blonde let out a yelp as he was deposited onto the couch, Semi hovering over him.

“Here?” Konoha squeaked, voice tinged with arousal just from being lifted so effortlessly off the ground. “What about Haruki?”

Semi licked his lips and his thigh pressed between Konoha’s legs, “Did you not hear me? He can’t get in. The apartment is ours right now...”

Golden eyes flicked over to the door, squinting at the padlock before making their way back to the gorgeous face above him. The logical part of his brain told him to shove Semi away and get back to work, and also unscrew the padlock from the door because it  _ was  _ ridiculous. But the horny part of his brain was a stronger force and he tugged Semi down until their lips met hotly.

Clothes went flying in every direction, draped over the back of the couch, on the floor, a sock in the potted plant in the corner. It was almost animalistic, the way their clothes ripped off and the noises that followed as they could openly explore each other’s bodies like they had many times before. 

About twenty minutes into their ecstasy, the keys jingled in the lock. Konoha was too far gone to notice, bouncing on Semi’s cock like no tomorrow, but Semi perked up immediately with a grunt. The key turned in the lock and the door opened, or tried to before being stopped immediately by the padlock. 

A quiet, “What the fuck...” came from outside and the door tried to force its way open again, the metal making an ugly sound as it locked in place. Konoha gasped, both from the shock of the door trying to open and from Semi hitting something deep inside of him, sparks electrifying his entire body. 

The sound of a fist slamming into the door echoed through the apartment and both of them jerked this time, though not without Semi smirking like a madman. “Having trouble, Haruki?” He taunted as he kept Konoha’s hips moving.

“What the fuck did you do?” There was genuine anger in Komi’s voice, the same anger Semi had felt each time Komi had come between them. This was the sweetest revenge Semi could have ever imagined.

“Keeping... you out! So... So Aki and I could have some... fun...” He drew out his moan obnoxiously, Konoha slapping a hand over Semi’s mouth in embarrassment. Komi didn’t need to know what they were doing! Even if it was extremely obvious.

“Are you fucking?” Komi asked incredulously.

Semi only punctuated it by slamming up into Konoha, making the blonde moan loudly involuntarily, flushed both from the activity and the fact that Komi could hear them loud and clear through the crack in the door. The door shut forcefully after that, leaving the two at peace once more. 

Komi was strong enough where he could have probably stronghold the door open, but he left the two at it. Semi was grateful for once that a plan of his  _ worked _ , and the next forty-five minutes were bliss as he drained himself inside of Konoha twice, lasting longer the second time.

On shaky legs and after carrying Konoha to their bedroom to rest in his dazed state, Semi paraded around the apartment with his chest puffed out and only clad in his boxers. He finally unlocked the door properly for Komi, the shorter man sitting a little ways away from their door.

“You’re fucking crazy,” Komi growled as he pushed past Semi, looking at the couch in disgust. He was definitely going to burn it, and then burn it again for good measure. 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Semi sang and sashayed to the kitchen, needing a healthy glass of water to rejuvenate himself. 

Komi grumbled from the living room and dumped his gym bag a ways away from the couch, “This isn’t over Semi Eita.” He threatened. The two of them had a stare down across the apartment before they both broke into identically wicked grins.

This was just the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter


End file.
